Epilogo: La felicidad
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: La felicidad está en los pequeños momentos de la vida junto a las personas que quieres.
1. Chapter 1

**Recomendación: **Leer a 1/2 de página.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aniversario<span>**

Shikamaru se encontraba tumbado en el césped. La brisa le movía el pelo con delicadeza y llevaba hasta su nariz el olor de hierba fresca. El rocío matutino que todavía se evaporaba incrementaba la intensidad del olor. Ese olor tan agradable que siempre conseguía llenarle de paz.

El sol acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza y mantenía su cuerpo templado. Las sombras de algunas hojas de los árboles protegían sus ojos de la intensidad lumínica y le dejaban descansar.

Perezoso, de vez en cuando entreabre los ojos y observa el cielo sólo para comprobar si hay alguna nube con alguna forma interesante.

"_No hay muchas nubes hoy_" pensó sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado. Pero aquel día nada iba a estropearle la felicidad aparte del recuerdo.

Porque por fin era verdad y las nubes ya no eran su felicidad. O al menos no su única. En el pasado él sólo habría estado interesado en dormir y mirar las nubes para poder olvidarse de las preocupaciones. Olvidarse de los regaños de su madre. Olvidarse de la presión de su padre por comportarse como un adulto.

Shikamaru todavía no sabía ni siquiera si lo que él hacía era por fin comportarse como un adulto. Hacía lo que le dictaba el corazón, simplemente. Para él, la figura de su padre siempre fue muy importante. Un tipo tan serio, tan inteligente, y tan importante. Se preguntaba si algún día lo alcanzaría.

Su padre, su viejo. Hacía seis años desde que él había fallecido. Su pequeño mundo que siempre le empujaba con fuerza hacia convertirse en un adulto, de pronto se precipitó al vacío.

Su madre, su problemática madre. De repente se encontró sola. Sin el compañero con el que había decidido pasar toda su vida.

Shikamaru no quería darle importancia al significado de ese día, y sin embargo, estaba ahí tirado sin parar de recordar.

El viento cambió su trayectoria para permitirle apreciar nuevos aromas. Aromas que no sólo le llenaban de paz sino que eran capaces de sanar las heridas de su corazón, llenándolo por completo.

Un olor a vainilla con un poco de jazmín. Algo así diría que es. Le da pereza abrir los ojos y mirar.

No.

Le da miedo abrir los ojos y ver que no es real.

Siente que su brazo izquierdo se queda dormido. Alguien se remueve a su lado cuando él intenta levantar el brazo.

Abre los ojos por completo. Se aleja del mundo de sus sueños

El exceso de luz le impide ver. Los abre y los cierra esperando a que sus pupilas se acostumbren. Se frota los ojos con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Y por fin puede ver.

Gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo puede ver con claridad.

Recostada en su brazo se hallaba la mujer de su vida. Aquella con la que había compartido un montón de tiempo durante su adolescencia y por fin, un día decidió que sería con ella con la que compartiría el resto de su tiempo. El resto del tiempo que le quedara en el mundo terrenal y probablemente en el otro mundo, si lo hubiera.

El cabello rubio ceniza se movía con el viento. La mujer tenía los ojos cerrados descansando plácidamente. Sus ojos rasgados eran bonitos incluso estando cerrados.

Aquel olor a vainilla y jazmín provenía de ella.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

Shikamaru intentó de nuevo acomodar su brazo sin despertarla. Pero no lo consiguió. El movimiento de su brazo la despertó.

Ella entreabre los ojos. La luz le molesta. Trata de acostumbrarse. Cuando por fin lo consigue, observa en silencio al estúpido sonriente marido.

Tiene los ojos verdes, verdes oscuros. El color favorito de Shikamaru.

Ya no tiene sentido aguantar. Él necesita su brazo.

Impulsivamente la atrae hacia su pecho para que se recueste ahí y no en el brazo. Pero no puede ponerla en su sitio porque ella se resiste. Pone una mano en su pecho tratándo de impedirlo.

- ¿Qué haces? – dice ella molesta. Y entonces frunce el ceño y mira hacia abajo.

Su mirada se dirigía hacia un sitio de dónde provenía un calor muy agradable. Shikamaru no lo había notado hasta el momento porque hasta hacía poco estaba profundamente sumido en sus cavilaciones.

Hay otra persona entre ellos. Una personita. Un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años con el pelo color azabache cómo él. Acurrucado de lado entre los dos con sus dos manitas bajo su cara para no tocar la hierba con la mejilla.

Ese par de personitas estaban ahí. Le estaban haciendo compañía desde hacía quién sabe cuánto rato. Porque a veces se olvida, pero la mujer de su vida también es la segunda persona más inteligente que había conocido, aparte de su propio padre.

Ella lo sabía. Ella sabía cuánto significaba ese día para él. Y ella había ido a acompañarle en ese momento. Había subido la colina con su pequeño tesoro en brazos y se había tumbado junto a él deliberadamente.

Shikamaru contempla la escena con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

El movimiento de los dos lo había despertado y el pequeño niño bostezó sonoramente.

Shikamaru sonrió aún más si cabe mirando a su mujer que también sonreía cuando el pequeño niño de ojos verdes se levanta apoyándose en sus bracitos. Se frota el ojo derecho con la mano hecha un puñito y dice:

- Mendokusei otōchan…

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto... estoy llorando ahora.<strong>

**RIGHT IN THE FEELS**

**No sé si escribiré un cap, no sé si escribiré mil...**

**~WTK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recomendación: **Leer a 1/2 de página.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews, favs y follows.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Despertar<span>**

Se acaban las vacaciones.

Esos pocos días que se le conceden de vez en cuando para poder respirar.

Para él no son lo bastante largos los días ni bastante largas las horas.

**Nunca lo fueron.**

Su prodigiosa mente lo lleva a pensar en el hiperespacio y la dilatación del tiempo.

Pero… no había otra...

Él estaba ahí, pegado a la tierra y tenía que trabajar.

Descansar el último día antes de entrar a trabajar era esencial. Shikamaru veneraba al sueño casi como quien venera a un dios.

Se había convertido en un clásico, la víspera la pasaba jugando a shōgi con su problemática rubia. Jugaban tanto que por la noche seguía jugando en su cabeza.

Temari odiaba perder y para colmo siempre perdía.

Pero ella era su debilidad. Siempre lo ha sido. Siempre lo será.

Y sabiendo que siempre le ganaba -y lo mucho que ella lo odiaba- a veces disimulaba y se dejaba ganar.

Nunca quiso una mujer problemática, se mentía. Se mintió toda la vida.

Porque al final acabó descubriendo que era ella lo que más quería.

Ella era, es y será su _gran_ debilidad. Y por eso, aparte de dejarle ganar, le pide un premio de consolación del cual ella también se beneficia.

…

Pero es de mañana.

Los rayos del sol que se cuelan a través de la cortina le perturban. Le molestan.

Sin abrir los ojos nota el calor que emana su piel. Piel con piel. Duerme entrelazada con él como si no hubiera forma humana de separarlos.

Estar con ella de esa manera nunca fue algo estrictamente sexual. Él siempre lo supo.

Todos los shinobis –o casi todos- tienen buen cuerpo. El cuerpo pierde toda importancia.

La unión del ser se convierte en algo más espiritual. Una experiencia religiosa donde los dioses eran ellos mismos.

... desea detener el tiempo...

... _desea_ permanecer adentro...

...

Sin abrir los ojos huele su pelo. Espera el ruido atronador del despertador.

Huele su cuello.

Y se prepara.

Huele su nuca.

Y no suena…

- _Quizás entre estos aromas el tiempo realmente se dilata_ -piensa.

Ella se mueve un poco y suspira.

Sin abrir los ojos sabe que ella es feliz.

El ruido ensordecedor del despertador hace su aparición. Shikamaru se siente fastidiado. El despertador era lo peor que existía para empezar el día. Un sonido atronador que le sacaba de su mundo de ensueño.

**No le gustaba.**

Le vienen recuerdos del pasado.

Recuerdos de cuando era capaz de dejar sonar el despertador media hora por la pereza de apagarlo.

Pero se da cuenta. El sonido dura apenas unos segundos.

- _Menos de dos _-calcula.

El rápido movimiento de la kunoichi a su lado lo había parado y la siente moverse en la cama. Vuelve a acomodarse a su lado.

Ella ronronea. Y lo besa.

- Despierta – dice con dulzura.

Él la aferra y la besa con más pasión. Ella gime.

Perdido por fin. Mundos orgásmicos. Sonidos fantásticos.

- Despierta – vuelve a decir en un susurro cuando sus labios la liberan.

Se percibe un olor diferente. Un olor de vida emergente junto al mejor despertar.

_- Todos deberían ser así_ –piensa.

Shikamaru se levanta y se sienta en la cama acariciando la mano de la kunoichi. Ella sonríe mientras se acaricia el vientre. Él hace lo mismo.

Las manos se pasean sobre la piel desnuda. Con delicadeza, describen nuevas curvas que varían cada día lentamente.

Percibe la vida. La vida que ella le da. La vida que le concede con cada suspiro. La vida.

Sólo entonces entiende: el retraso del despertador. Un retraso magnífico que anuncia unas prometedoras y largas vacaciones para ella.

Sólo entonces comprende: el verdadero significado de ir a trabajar. Donde el poder cuidar de los suyos era su máxima recompensa.

Temari se acerca de nuevo, lo besa y un "te amo" le susurra.

Cuando vive esos momentos siempre piensa que quizás no está del todo pegado a la tierra. Quizás está en un sitio más allá del hiperespacio…

… un lugar entre…

… sus labios…

Algo parecido al concepto de cielo donde lo material carece de importancia y es el amor lo único capaz de atravesar todas esas dimensiones.

* * *

><p>¿Os he dicho que os amo inmensamente por esos <span>magníficos<span> reviews y todos los _faps_ (favs) y los follows? OS AMO.

**Confesiones de autora: **Tengo fetiche con el olor. Y el buen olor no siempre es un perfume artificial. El perfume de ciertas personas… simplemente… askmgnjgmmmmmm…

Hasta luegui.

**~WTK**


End file.
